criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One Final Breath
One Final Breath is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the fourth case set in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot Following the discovery that a serial killer was on the loose in Crimson Banks, Arthur told the player and Maddie to inform gang leaders Eamon and Franca to avoid further bloodshed. Before they could so, however, they were interrupted by Commissioner Ramirez who confessed that he'd found a body in the local playground. After searching the scene, they found the body of thief Tina Ryder dismembered and dumped in a wheelbarrow. Richard informed them that Tina's actual cause of death was strangulation from a thick rope, saying that the killer cut up the body later, presumably to help dispose of it. They first spoke to Ramirez on how he found the body before going on to suspect carnival owner Franklin Franta and ticket booth worker Elijah Carnegie. As the pair evaluated the case, Giulietta and George told them that they'd discovered Tina's secret hideout. After searching the hideout, they added poet Angelia Diamond and troubled teen Timmy Tanner, who was recently released from prison after accidentally killing his friend, as suspects. They were then told that Franklin planned to open the carnival, meaning evidence could get destroyed. After confronting Franklin once more and searching the area again, they arrested Elijah for the murder. Elijah tried to deny the accusations but snapped at the pair when they presented the evidence. He explained that Tina was trying to turn her life around and had successfully applied for a job at the carnival as a balloon twister. Elijah then stated his belief that Tina was a gutter rat and admitted that he refused to let Tina work at the carnival. One night, he followed her through the woods and pounced on her, strangling her. He then proceeded to cut apart body with a saw and place it in a wheelbarrow so he could dispose of it. Before he could do so, however, he was interrupted by Ramirez causing him to flee into the woods and dump the rest of the evidence in Tina's hideout to frame Timmy. In court, for the premeditated murder, Elijah was sentenced to life in prison by Judge Oakley. Post-trial, Giulietta accompanied the player in speaking to Franca about the serial killer. Franca decided that she wouldn't order an attack on the Irish following the murders as she didn't want to be the killer's pawn. She did admit, however, that a few of the gangsters in her gang were planning an attack on the Irish and told them to find a list of all the people in her gang. After heading to the Ferris wheel and finding the list, the team sent it to Samuel who confirmed that they were members of the gang. Meanwhile, Ramirez told the team that he'd spotted Eamon by the playground prompting the player and Isaac to head there. After finding Eamon and his cap, they spoke to him about the serial killer. Eamon then decided to refocus the gang's attention to the serial killer, telling them that he would order all the members of his gang to hunt down and kill them for the murders. After helping Timmy by getting him to stay with Angelia, the team reconvened back on the airship to discuss the serial killer, dubbed the Silent Stalker by Katherine Woolf. Maddie soon realized that the Italian gang would most likely attack the newly reopened Paddy Whacks on the Irish side of the river as it was a staple in the Irish community. This new lead led the team to head over to the Irish side of the river to stop a potential attack. Summary Victim *'Tina Ryder' (found dismembered and dumped in a wheelbarrow) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Elijah Carnegie' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. *The suspect plays whist. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has freckles. *The suspect wears a striped pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. *The suspect plays whist. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has freckles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. *The suspect plays whist. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a striped pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum. *The suspect is allergic to factory fumes. *The suspect plays whist. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a striped pattern. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to factory fumes. *The killer chews gum. *The killer plays whist. *The killer has freckles. *The killer wears a striped pattern. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Children's Playground. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirt Pile, Faded Ticket; New Suspect: Commissioner Ramirez) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to factory fumes) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Victim's Arm) *Analyze Victim's Arm. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Carnival Ticket; New Suspect: Elijah Carnegie) *Ask Elijah if he saw the victim. (New Crime Scene: Ferris Wheel) *Investigate Ferris Wheel. (Clue: Carnival Poster) *Examine Carnival Poster. (Result: Blue Powder) *Examine Blue Power. (Result: Carnival Powder; New Suspect: Franklin Franta) *Speak to Franklin about the murder. *Ask Ramirez how he found the body. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Thieving Hideout. (Clues: Shoeprint, Brown Hat, Crate) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Shoeprint Identified; New Suspect: Angelia Diamond) *Ask Angelia about being the hideout. (Attribute: Angelia chews gum) *Examine Brown Hat. (Result: T TANNER; New Suspect: Timmy Tanner) *Ask Timmy about his friend's death. (Attribute: Timmy is allergic to factory fumes) *Examine Crate. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays whist; New Crime Scene: Merry-Go-Round) *Investigate Merry-Go-Round. (Clues: Satchel, Broken Wood) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Arrest Report) *Speak to Ramirez about arresting the victim numerous times. (Attribute: Ramirez chews gum and is allergic to factory fumes) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Hellish Drawing) *Confront Elijah over the drawing. (Attribute: Elijah chews gum, is allergic to factory fumes and plays whist) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Franklin about opening the carnival. (Attribute: Franklin chews gum, is allergic to factory fumes and plays whist) *Investigate Ticket Booth. (Clues: Broken Stone, Old Photo) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Heart Engraving) *Ask Timmy about his relationship with Tina. (Attribute: Timmy chews gum and plays whist) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Unknown Child) *Examine Unknown Child. (Result: Child Identified) *Ask Angelia about the victim being her daughter. (Attribute: Angelia is allergic to factory fumes and plays whist) *Investigate Campfire. (Clues: Wood Pile, Food Kit) *Examine Wood Pile. (Result: Saw) *Analyze Saw. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine Food Kit. (Result: Wheelbarrow Wheel) *Analyze Wheelbarrow Wheel. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a striped pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The River Between Us (4/6). (No stars) The River Between Us (4/6) *Speak to Franca about the serial killer. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ferris Wheel. (Clue: Shoulder Bag) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: List of Italian Gangsters) *Ask Ramirez where he saw Eamon. *Investigate Children's Playground. (Clue: Toy Box) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Brown Cap) *Examine Brown Cap. (Result: E GILLIGAN; New Quasi-Suspect: Eamon Gilligan) *Speak to Eamon about the serial killer. (Reward: Torch) *Ask Angelia how Timmy can be helped. *Investigate Thieving Hideout. (Clue: Wood Stump) *Examine Wood Stump. (Result: Engraving) *Unite Timmy with Angelia. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Crimson Banks